The present invention relates carriers, and more particularly to collapsible carriers configured to transport a child car seat.
Currently, families with infants and small children have a need to transport their child, which is usually accomplished with a stroller and a car seat while they are traveling in a motor vehicle. While there are many strollers available, and even those that are configured to accept a car seat, their use is limited to use as a stroller. Similarly, for those that accept a car seat, they are proprietary in that they will only accept a car seat from the stroller manufacturer, while others will only accept a specific car seat model made specifically for the stroller.
Similarly, while many strollers and carriages are technically collapsible, even in their collapsed state, they require the extensive trunk space that is usually only found in a full sized car or a sport utility vehicle (SUV).
As can be seen, there is a need for a collapsible stroller that can provide a universal receiver for a child car seat. The stroller should also be collapsible to a compact state that requires only limited storage area and may be readily reconfigured for use as a utility cart.